


Lucky

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [39]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Kyalin... just kyalin.... we need more material lol!!Request: Hello, talented author. Can you please write something with kyalin and stray puppy?





	Lucky

“Oh, Raava.” Lin covered her mouth and nose with her hand, her face a grimace as she pushed the door open to the apartment.

“I know. The woman didn’t have any family and friends, so the body was left out for a couple of weeks,” explained the detective trailing her. “Seems to be no foul play though, just old age.”

“So why did you drag me here?” 

“Because of this.” 

Lin watched as the detective pushes open a door to one of the rooms. Instantly the smell of feces and urine spilled from it. She tried not to react, but it was hard not to. She steeled herself and peeked into the room.

“Well, at least she wasn’t lonely,” Lin said.

The room was full of cats and dogs. All seemed to have been taken care of well and when Lin walked into the room, they were all friendly. 

“We need to call animal services.” She bent down and patted a dog on the top of its head. “Get them transported safely to the animal shelters around the area.”

“Some officers were interested in adopting, would that be alright?”

“She has no will and no family, so yes.” Lin started to walk out of the room, but the dog that she had pet was right on her heels. She turned around and held up her hand. “Stay.” She went back to walking, but the dog kept following her. She had to slip through the door and hold up her leg to keep the dog from getting out of the room.

“That one seems to like you,” the detective pointed out once the door was shut.

“Heh, the last thing I need in my life is a dog.”

* * *

Kya  suddenly stood from the couch and grabbed her jacket. She then grabbed the keys to their satomobile and turned to look at Lin over her shoulder.

“You coming?”

“Kya, we don’t need a dog.”

“Well we’re going to go get one. Specifically that one that obviously liked you.”

“It’s a dog,” Lin groaned as she stood up. She slipped on her jacket and followed Kya out the front door of their house. “We’re both busy, who’ll take care of it?”

“Me. I’ll make time for it, just like I make time for you,” Kya said with that little smirk of hers.

“What if it’s sick or something?”

“We’ll figure that all out when we get there.”

* * *

Lin didn’t even need to point the dog out when they arrived. As soon as she walked near the pen that they had all the new rescue animals in, the dog raced toward her. It jumped up, resting its paws on her stomach, it’s tongue lolling out the side of its mouth.

“This must be the one,” Kya laughed.

“Yeah.” Lin scratched behind the dog’s ear and it’s thin tail wagged. 

“She’s adorable.” Kya started petting down the dog’s back.

It didn’t take long for them to sign the papers and buy the dog supplies they needed. The dog was guesstimated to be ten years old already and in good health. She didn’t have a collar or a tag, so whatever they wanted to name her, would be her new name. 

Kya drove again, resulting in the dog sitting in Lin’s lap with its head sticking out the window that they had put down for her.

“So, what should we name her?” Kya asked, glancing over at her wife with a soft smile.

Lin shrugs. “You can name her.”

“How about Lucky?”

“Sure, whatever’s fine.”

Kya pulled into their driveway and squinted her eyes at Lin. Even though the police chief acted indifferent, she was pretty sure that she already liked the dog. She just wasn’t showing it. If she truly didn’t want her, she wouldn’t have signed the papers or even gone to the shelter.

* * *

Lin grunted as the dog jumped onto the bed and started walking all over her. She made to push Lucky away, but stopped when the dog plopped down in the middle of the bed, her head resting on Lin’s stomach.

Kya had already fallen asleep while Lin had been reading her book. So it was up to her if the dog was allowed to stay or not. Lin’s gaze met the big brown eyes of the dog and she shook her head softly.

“Only tonight,” she whispered, careful not to wake Kya.

What she didn’t know, was that it wasn’t going to be just that night. Kya had been right that Lin did have a soft spot for the dog. Lin would end up spoiling the dog and loving her even more than Kya would.


End file.
